


Wind Down

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor learns the value of Midgardian showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind Down

This was better than he had expected it to be.  
  
Thor didn’t deny that he had a certain predilection to battle-lust. A fight got his blood up, and really, the things one felt when they were aroused for a fight were not too far removed from the arousal one experienced in the bedroom. He had found over the years that he was able to switch between the two with relative ease.  
  
This particular fight had been extensive, but thankfully, not bloody. Thor took no particular pleasure in killing beings he had a distinct physical advantage over, and that was the case for most Midgardians, Hydra or not. Still, it had been dirty and strenuous, and so he needed to clean up.  
  
There were no showers on Asgard, baths being the norm. The closest Thor had ever come to having a shower on Asgard had been, literally, under an actual rain-shower. But upon experiencing one during his stay in New Mexico, he found that he could adapt to the concept of using such a manner to get clean quite easily.  
  
It hadn’t taken too long during his extended stay on Midgard following Malekith’s invasion that Thor had learned - that it was not unpopular for people to achieve personal sexual release in the shower; convenient for privacy, easy access to the appropriate body-parts, and enough cover-noise from the water that an outsider would not necessarily realize what was being done.  
  
It was from Tony that he had learned this- along with several very inventive euphemisms for the act of masturbation, a few of which had made even Natasha’s jaw drop. Thor’s personal favorite was ‘battling the purple-headed yogurt slinger’.  
  
But today, still high from the feelings raised by battle, Thor was inclined to find release while he showered. It had been a time since he’d done so anyway, preoccupied as he had been by recent events.  
  
The water was warm, and the cubicle was a relief on its own, a bit of relative silence after hours and hours of noise. Thor had no difficulty keeping up with his companions, but with only some exception, he was mostly a man of either or. Either he was full of energy, or he was exhausted. Either he was eager to seek out company, or he was entirely alone. One was often more common than the other, but the point stood.  
  
Now Thor wanted privacy and quiet to deal with himself.  
  
It wasn’t difficult to get aroused, as he’d lingered on the edge of it since the battle ended less than an hour ago. He took himself in hand and stroked slowly- already a benefit, the constant flow of water removed the need for lubrication. He sped up to a pace that was more regular to him, and he let his mind wander.  
  
He considered accenting this with some sort of fantasy, something to give him a little push. Thor had no particular preferences for his sexual partners, which left his options open. There was Jane, of course, sweet and fiery, whom he’d once taken in a more traditional fashion in bed; there was Bruce, with whom Thor had engaged in some very pleasant, mildly sexual acts one night after a touch too much to drink; and of course there was Lady Sif, whose passion exceeded any others and whose skill on the battlefield matched his own.  
  
Thor ultimately chose nothing and no one, letting his mind go blank and dealing foremost with the sensations he caused on his own. Those fantasies could come another time, maybe they could even become reality; for now, he wanted to be alone with himself.  
  
He reached down with his free hand and began to knead his balls, leaning back against the wall of the shower and shutting his eyes.  
  
It didn’t take terribly long for orgasm to approach, and his hips jerked forward into his hand with a little more effort than they had before. His strokes sped up, faster, then slower, applying pressure to the places on his cock that were most sensitive, faster, then slower, faster, faster-  
  
When Thor came, it was with a grunt. For one beautiful moment, he forgot where he was, what he’d been doing, and why he’d been doing it at all. How rare indeed, for him to have any such moment in the last few years.  
  
Once his head had cleared the last of his post-orgasm haze away, he sighed, straightened up, and resolved to check in with his friends again once his shower had finished. Either or; he had his chance for complete solitude, and now he wanted to be sociable again, as was ultimately his nature.  
  
Although… Thor considered that next time, it might be interesting to have a partner. Maybe Bruce would be interested after a few tequilas.  
  
 -End


End file.
